All My Secrets
by MelsieR
Summary: Everyone has secrets. Can Danny and Martin share theirs before it destroys their relationship? D/M
1. Chapter 1

All My Secrets

By MElsieR

Disclaimer: I do not own Without A Trace, nor do I own any of it's characters. I borrowed them for the purpose, of this story.

Spoilers: No Spoilers

Warnings: Non-consensual/rape, and child abuse is discussed. Also some homosexual content.

Authors Note: This story is a Danny Taylor/Martin Fitzgerald Slash. In this story, D/M have been officially together, for a year. Set about fourth season. So, maybe a little over a year. I like the idea, of those two getting together, after the Dornvald Ambush.

"Edward Elmhurst, ten years old. Was first noticed missing Friday night when he didn't return home from school." Jack said, adding Edward's picture to the white board.

"Who called it in?" Sam asked, moving from her desk to join the others at the conference table.

Jack turned to face his team, "The mother."

"Why did she wait until just this morning to make the call?" Viv asked, with confusion showing in her voice.

"That's what we're going to find out. Danny and Martin, head over to the residence and find out what you can there. Viv, you and I will go to the school. Sam, I want you here. Get everything you can on the family. Phone records, other residence, whatever.

"You got it, Jack" Sam said, as she pushed herself away from the table and headed to her desk.

With their tasks laid out everyone headed to the parking garage to head out on yet another case.

When Danny and Martin arrived at the Elmhurst residence, they were greeted at the door by a little boy.

"Hi." The little boy, greeted in a very low shy voice.

"Hi there. Is your mother home?" Martin asked, with a smile. Danny stood to the side with his head cocked to the side. It never failed to amaze Danny how good Martin was with kids. The thought hit him just then how good Martin would be as a father. He often thought about his future with Martin. One day they could have kids. Adopt them from the hell he knows all to well. He stopped himself there. There was a kid to find.

A woman's voice could be herd from behind the door. "Who is it, Daniel? I told you not to open the door when someone is knocking." She says, as she pulls the door open more. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, Mrs. Elmhurst, I'm Special Agent Martin Fitzgerald and this is Special Agent Danny Taylor. We're here to ask you a few questions about Edward?"

"Oh yes, come in. I'm Marlene. I'm Eddy's mother." After closing the door behind them she hugs Daniel from behind. "And this is Daniel, my youngest son."

"It's nice to meet you Daniel." Martin says, extending his hand.

Daniel takes it with a hyper grin, happy to be apart of the grown up situation.

"Come into the kitchen, I'll get you some coffee." Marlene said, as she walked past the two agents.

Danny shared his thoughts, as they followed. "She seems to be taking this a little too well. Her oldest son goes missing and she almost seems happy."

"I was just thinking the same thing."

As they reached the kitchen, Marlene gave them a smile and an offering hand to have a seat at the table. Both agents took the offer, sitting on the far end of the table. They were joined by Daniel, which whom sat next to Martin with a large grin.

Marlene soon had three coffee cups on the table, and a plastic cup of orange juice for Daniel. "So, what do you need to know?" She asked, as she sat at the opposite end of the table.

Danny was a little thrown off by how well, Marlene was taking this whole situation. She didn't seem the least bit worried about her son. She wasn't showing it anyway. "When was the last time you saw Edward, Mrs. Elmhurst?"

"Um, he left here Friday morning with Daniel. They were going to the bus stop."

"And when did you first notice he was missing?"

"Uh, that afternoon. Daniel came home by himself. Eddy usually always brings Daniel home and asks before he goes anywhere." Marlene answered, then taking a sip of her coffee.

Danny knew something was off. She was being way too calm. She had to know where her son was. Or she didn't care. He shared a knowing look with Martin, who turned to Daniel, "Hey, Daniel I bet you have some pretty cool toys, huh?"

Daniels only response was a speedy nod, with a big smile.

"Yeah, You wanna go play? Show me your favorite toy?"

Daniel didn't wait for Martin to change his mind. He jumped out of his seat, took Martin by the hand and led him to his bedroom where all his toys are.

Danny, now starring at Marlene with an annoyed look. "Mrs. Elmhurst, what was your relationship like with you and your son?"

While Danny continued to squeeze answers from Marlene, Martin was doing the same with Daniel. Who was to happy to answer all of Martins questions. They both sat on the floor, playing with a little green plastic army of GI Joe's. They were Daniel's favorite.

"Do you miss your brother, Daniel?"

"Yeah, but he never want's to play with me anymore."

"No? Who does he play with now?"

"Kid's he goes to school with. They play basketball. I'm too little to play. Then, when he comes home from school he plays with Daddy."

"Your daddy?" Martin couldn't recall anyone mentioning a husband, or father in this case. "What's your daddies name?"

"Roger. I don't know his other name. It's not like my other name."

Now Martin was becoming a little confused. He didn't think he was all that good with kids. He wasn't really good with cryptic messages either.

"Other name? What's your other name, Daniel?"

"My other name is Elmhurst. Roger's isn't. It starts with a B. He always says, 'Just like the car, but with more class'. What does that mean?"

"B? As in Bentley?"

"Yeah! You're really good at guessing games."

Martin could tell that Daniel doesn't get a lot of attention. He was a lot like him, when he was a kid. Overjoyed, when someone, anyone would pay attention. Being a Fitzgerald child, he didn't get much attention. Not from those who mattered the most. His parents.

He never really had any friends. But, there was one person. That one person that paid a little too much attention to the young Fitzgerald. Martin, had spent most of his life trying to forget that man. He had to stop himself before he started to make assumptions.

" Your daddy and Edward don't let you play with them?"

"No, Eddy says that I'm not big enough. I'm never big enough."

"What do they play, Daniel?"

"They wrestle, and yell at each other. Eddy, says it's a grown up game."

"What…what do they say, when they're yelling?"

"My daddy says a lot of bad words. Then, they wrestle. Then when Eddy loses, he cries. Daddy, tells him not to cry, then they wrestle more. Mommy plays sometimes. She cries, when she loses too."

"Has your daddy ever lost?"

"No, he's really good."

The reality of this game was starting to make Martin mad. This was no game. This man was beating his wife and son. He instantly thought of Danny. Danny had told him what his father had done to his mother and his older brother, Rafi. Daniel's story was oddly, yet extremely similar. The older brother protecting his younger brother and his mother.

"Ok, thank you for showing me your toys. I have to get me some of these GI Joe's. They're a lot of fun."

"Are you leaving?" The disappointment in his voice was evident, and Martin could help but notice the hint of fear.

"Yeah, buddy. I have to go back to work so I can find Edward, ok?"

"Ok." Daniel said, with a sad pout.

Martin got up off the floor and mad his way to the door when he herd, "Wait!" He quickly turned around to find a hyper Daniel, jumping to his feet with a GI Joe in his hand.

"Here, you can have one of my GI Joe's. I have a lot more."

"Thank you, Daniel. I'll put him on my desk at work. So, every time I see him, I'll think of you."

Daniel gave Martin a contagious smile, that stretched from one ear to the other.

Martin and Danny returned to the office and waited for Jack and Viv to return. Danny joined Sam at the conference table, while Martin stopped by his desk.

"Hey, did you find anything?" Danny asked, sitting across from her.

"Did the mother mention anyone by the name of Robert Bentley?" Sam asked, searching for a particular file.

"No, who is he?"

"I don't know. He's called the Elmhurst's pretty regularly for the past couple weeks. Then, last Wednesday he stopped. I've got a background running on him."

"On who?" Martin asked, as he took a seat next to Danny.

"Robert Bentley?"

"Yeah, Daniel mentioned him. Said he was his father."

"Nobody mentioned a father." Danny said, clearly confused.

"I know, that's exactly what I thought when he mentioned it. He claims Edward and his mother play a wrestling game with Bentley. Involves a lot of yelling, crying, and bruising."

"He's beating them." Danny said, he didn't expect this.

"Yeah." Was all Martin could say.


	2. Chapter 2

After Jack and Viv returned from the school with no helpful information, Jack had sent Danny and Martin to find this, Robert Bentley. Sam quickly found an address and sent the boys on their way. As they stopped at a red traffic light, Martin became concerned for this all too quiet partner. This case was beginning to get to Danny in the worst way possible. Martin knew that he had to get Danny to talk about what he was feeling, before he locks it all inside like he has a few times in the past. He found his perfect opportunity, as the light turned green and the car didn't move.

"Danny?"

"Hmm?" Danny replied, shaken from his thoughts but not removing his fixed stare on the windshield.

"The light is green."

Without a word Danny pulled out once again, beginning the trek to their destination. Martin knew what he was thinking about. More then this case and the missing, Edward. He was lost in thought about his own childhood.

"Danny?" Martin asked, breaking the silence.

"Hmm?" Was the answer he got.

"Danny." He tried again. This time winning his partners attention.

"What?" Danny asked, as if he just missed an entire conversation. "What did you say?"

"Are you alright? I know this case is getting to you."

Danny was getting a little annoyed. How did Martin know this case was getting to him. He doesn't know anything!

"This case is NOT getting to me. I'm just thinking about…something." Danny returned, trying his best not to sound angry.

Martin sighed, and replied, "Ok." He didn't want to push Danny. At least not now. He would have to try later.

They finally made it to the Bentley residence in full silence. The Bentley Residence? More like the Bentley dumping ground. The fenced in front yard was almost completely covered in trash. As though the man didn't own a trash can, so he resorted to tossing it on the front lawn. The house itself needed help. The screen door was hanging from one hinge, shingles where hanging from the roof, and a window was replaced by plastic.

As the two agents approached the needy house, they noticed the front door was open. When the got to the open door, Danny yelled into the house as Martin 'admired' the front lawn.

"Mr. Bentley!" Danny called, a couple times and got no answer.

"You think the guy still lives here? Look at this place." Martin inquired.

"Let's find out." Danny replied, pulling his gun and moving through the threshold. Martin right behind him.

"Mr. Bentley?" Danny called, from just a few feet into the house. "FBI."

"What the fuck! Get out of my house!" Robert Bentley hollered, as he ran toward Danny, who in return lifted his gun toward the man. Somehow he didn't see the knife Bentley was holding, which he was now throwing at him. He quickly dodged the object.

"FBI! GET DOWN!"

"THIS IS MY HOUSE!"

"GET DOWN!"

Danny kept his weapon trained on Bentley as Martin handcuffed him.

"Robert Bentley, you are under arrest for an attempted assault on a federal agent."

Once back at the office, the boys dropped Mr. Bentley off in interrogation room 2. It was now Jack and Viv's turn to get some answers.

"Mr. Bentley. Where were you Friday afternoon, around three thirty?" Jack asked, sternly.

"Why?! What did that bitch say! Did she say that I hit her! She-she disserved it. Her and that fucking brat!"

"Who? Who disserved it?

"Marlene and her fucking brat! Never could keep her in fucking line. All she'd do was spend money. Spend my money and get high." Bentley confessed.

"Mr. Bentley, where is Edward?" Viv asked, casually.

Martin was sitting at his desk trying to get something out of the statements Viv had taken from the Elmhurst's neighbors. He couldn't find anything that was helpful. He was pulled out of his concentration when he heard a thump come from Danny's direction.

When he looked up toward Danny's desk, he watched as Danny slammed down files and threw pens across his desk. It looked as though, he misplaced something and couldn't find it.

"Shit!" Danny muttered to himself. Today was not a good day.

"Danny, are you ok?" Martin asked, moving to stand near Danny's side.

"I'm fine, Martin!" With a little more than a hint of anger in his voice.

"No your not. This case is getting to you-

"No it's not!" Danny cut him off, jumping from his seat to meet Martin eye to eye.

"Danny…I know-

"No! You don't know! You don't know shit, Martin! You don't know what it's like to be afraid to go home! Or, or to be thankful for an older brother, because he's the only thing standing between you and your fathers beating! And I know, you don't know what it's like to be scared, every fucking minute of every fucking day, because your father might kill someone you love for no fucking reason more then he was drunk!…You Don't know shit!

Danny then pushed past Martin, and walked hurriedly out of the office. Leaving a upset Martin, and an even more dumbfounded Sam standing behind her desk. She knew this case was getting to Danny. All the cases that involved child abuse did. This one though, was hitting him harder then the rest. She left it alone, thinking Martin could talk him down like he always did. Today wasn't one of those days, apparently.

It's been an hour, since Danny's outburst and he still hasn't returned to the office. Nor has he answered his cell phone.

"Where do you think he would go?" Sam asked, from her perched position on Martin's desk.

"It's New York Sam. Where would you go?" Martin gave back. He was growing more worried, and frustrated. It wasn't like Danny to just take off. Well, it has happened to him before, but never at the office.

"To my secret spot." She replied, as matter-of-factly.

"Your what?" Martin was a little confused, although not really paying any attention as he started to dial Danny's number again.

"My secret spot. You don't have a place where you go to get away from it all?"

"Uh, no." He stated, while hanging the phone up.

'Actually yes.' Martin was thinking to himself. Of course, he would never tell anyone where that place was for the fear of feeling foolish. Just a childhood coping mechanism. Then, for the second time today he found himself thinking about that one man. The one that paid too much attention. The one that took all his innocents and feeling of safety. He learned quickly as a child to not trust anyone right off the bat. Especially family.

Just as his thought's started to get graphic and he wanted to run to his hiding place, Danny caught his eye as he entered the office. He and Sam both stared after him, as he entered silently made his way to his desk, looking just as angry as he did before he left. He plopped down into his desk chair, and started to read the reports in front of him.

Martin knew that he couldn't stay away for long, knowing there was a missing kid with a history of abuse. He also knew that Danny would do what ever it took to save those kids from their abusers.

It was then, that Jack and Viv returned to the bull pen. Jack looking slightly pissed off and at the same time, determined. Viv on the other hand, looked as calm and collected as ever.

"Danny, you go with Viv. Arrest the mother for child negligence. Martin, Sam, your with me!"

All thoughts of anger and concern forgotten at the moment as the team left the office.


	3. Chapter 3

Vivian read a handcuffed Marlene Elmhurst her rights while exiting her house. They were shortly followed by Danny and a frightened Daniel, holding his hand. As they made their way down the driveway, a rather large group of agents entered the Elmhurst home to begin the search for Edward.

"Sam, upstairs. Martin, check the basement. Meet back here," Jack ordered.

With that, the team went their separate ways to search for the missing boy. When Martin got to the basement door he was met by two other agents. Together they went down into the dark space. To Martin's surprise, the basement was empty. Not one thing was down there. The room was also clean, almost sterile.

Martin headed back upstairs to find Jack in the garage. He was pulling boxes away from the walls when an agent came in from a side door.

"Agent Malone? There's nothing in the backyard, Sir."

"Alright, keep searching," Jack answered.

"Yes, Sir." The young agent said before returning to the backyard.

"Anything in the basement?" Jack asked, turning his attention toward Martin.

"Nothing. It's been completely wiped clean."

"Damn. I'm beginning to think we've been lied to," Jack gave.

Martin took an interest in the vehicle behind Jack.

"Anyone take a look at the car, yet?" he asked, moving past Jack and in front of the trunk.

"Not yet, but Bentley said the kid was in the house."

"The car is in the house. Could you pop the trunk?" Martin requested.

"Sure." Jack replied, leaning into the driver's side door to pull the trunk lever.

The trunk lid popped up, and Martin waited for Jack to fully come around to his side before he lifted it open. Nothing could have prepared Martin for what was in that trunk. All the forgotten memories of his own childhood came flooding back. All the horrible

things that one person can do to an innocent, defenseless child.

Edward was unconscious, bound, and gagged. He had obviously been beaten, and from the smell, Martin assumed he had been there for days. He wanted to run away and empty his stomach. But before he could move himself, he was pulled aside by Jack to give the approaching medics access to the young boy. They carefully but quickly removed

Edward from his mother's car and placed him on a stretcher, giving him oxygen and other much needed medical attention. As they pulled away from the garage, Jack ordered Martin to go with them to the hospital and stay with Edward.

As Martin and the ambulance disappeared out of Jack's view, Sam turned up at his side.

"How is he?" she asked.

"He's alive," Jack answered angrily. "We'll find out more later, when Martin gets back to the office."

Martin stepped into the empty elevator, glad for a moment of solitude. He slumped back against the wall, closing his eyes. "Breathe, just breathe," he quietly coached himself.

He was trying so hard to get the image of Edward's battered body out of his head. And to think only hours ago, he was telling Danny that this case was affecting him! Little did he know at the time that it was equally under his skin, as well. Now Danny was pissed at him, and probably had no chance of talking their way through this one until they both had time to cool off.

He was startled by the familiar ding of the elevator. He quickly straightened himself out and exited the small space. No more than a minute later he was standing behind his desk, all eyes on him. He took a deep breath to calm himself before turning to his colleagues.

"How is he?" Viv asked from the conference table.

"A few cracked ribs and a mild concussion. His doctor said he hadn't had food or water for at least three days, either. A couple more hours and he might not have made it," he answered.

He took a moment to glance over at Danny's desk. He was reading something. His report, Martin assumed. He was totally ignoring the current review. He turned his attention back to Jack.

"Alright, case is closed. I want all of you to go home and rest. Your reports can wait until tomorrow," Jack ordered, standing from his seat next to Viv.

As Sam and Viv made there way to the elevator and Jack to his office, Martin glanced back at Danny's desk to find it empty. He quickly grabbed his backpack, and hurried off to find his partner. He felt like he needed to apologize for earlier. He just hoped that Danny had cooled off a little.

Martin arrived at the elevators just in time to see Danny angrily punching at the down button. Martin knew he was still mad, but he had to talk to Danny before the short ride home. He knew that if he didn't, Danny would be mad to the second he fell asleep tonight.

"Danny, can we talk?"

"Look, really I don't wanna' talk right now, okay Martin?" Danny replied harshly, jabbing the button again.

"Danny, I'm sorry. I never should have-"

"I said I don't want to talk now!" Danny cut him off.

"I just-"

"You just what? You just wanna' tell me that you know how I feel? You don't know, Martin! I didn't have parents that cared about me! I didn't have a father I could talk to and share secrets with. I had nobody!"

"Danny…"

"No! You know what. You can find your own way home tonight," Danny finished, stepping into the elevator.

Martin was speechless. This was the second time today Danny had walked away from him. It was also the second argument today, both of which he lost. Today couldn't possibly get any worse. Wrong.

As Martin turned around heading for the stairwell, he found Jack standing only a few feet away.

"Everything alright?" Jack asked.

"You ask like you didn't just here an argument," Martin replied sarcastically.

"This case has gotten to all of us. I can't even begin to imagine how it's affected you and Danny."

"Yeah well, I'm not entirely sure how it's affecting him. This case got him thinking about his dad."

"Um-hm, and it also got you thinking about Parker," Jack finished as Martin gave him a slightly terrified look. "Hey, how about I give you a lift home, huh? I'm headed that way."

"Uh, yeah thanks," Martin replied, following Jack into the elevator.

Martin was standing in front of their apartments front door. He was afraid to go in. How could he get Danny to talk to him? Maybe he should tell him about Parker, like Jack suggested on the way home. He couldn't do that. Danny is mad enough as it is, and the last thing his needs is him to think he was making up some sad story. Or maybe he's already gone to bed.

Martin lazily placed his key into the lock and opened the door. He found Danny sitting on the couch already changed into shorts and a t-shirt, watching a game on TV. He slowly closed the door behind him, locked it and crossed the living room to stand next to him. Danny didn't even look up.

"So, how are you doing?" Martin asked half-heartedly.

He got no answer. No acknowledgment whatsoever that he was even in the room. Martin took a deep breath and made his way to the bedroom. He grabbed a change of close, then headed to the bathroom for a quick shower. When he was finished, he wandered back into the living room.

"Hey. You coming to bed?" He asked, but got no reply.

Martin's heart was breaking. How could he fix this? Maybe he should just give Danny some space. Maybe he would talk to him in the morning.

With a deep sigh and a slow nod, Martin returned to the dark bedroom and climbed underneath the blankets.

He was only in bed for ten minutes before Jack's words came flooding back into his head.

"_You really should tell Danny about Parker. The two of you can help each other through times like this. In the end, it will only make your relationship stronger."_

No, he couldn't tell Danny. He had to forget, just like he did years ago.

"I have to forget," Martin whispered to himself between the quiet sobs.

Danny was so caught up in his own thoughts, he almost didn't notice his phone had been ringing. When he finally reached for it, he noticed that the game was over. He wondered how long he'd been watching George Lopez.

"Taylor," he said, answering his phone.

"Danny, it's Jack."

"Hey, what up? We got a case?"

"Uh, no, no. I was calling to make sure you were alright."

"I'm fine, Jack." Danny answered unconvincingly.

"Yeah well, I'm giving you and Martin tomorrow off. I know it's not a lot of time, but it's all I can spare."

"Jack, I don't need a day off."

"Don't argue with me, Danny. You and Martin both need to get over this case. Don't think I can't see how it got to you two. Just be happy for the day," Jack gave grumpily.

"Alright, thanks Jack."

"You're welcome. Now, go to bed! And take care of Martin. This case has brought back a lot of hurt."

"What?" Danny asked, confused.

"Good night!"

"Night, Jack."

After hanging up, Danny thought about what Jack said: _"Take care of Martin_._"_ It was then that he realized that he had shut him out. He was only trying to help, but he was so lost in his own past that he didn't care. He had totally dismissed how this case may be affecting Martin. He did find the kid, after all. That couldn't have been easy. Especially after interviewing him.

Danny quickly and tiredly got to his feet and headed for the bedroom. When he got to the bedroom door and flipped on the light, he was shocked to find the bed empty. Didn't Martin come home? He headed back down the hallway, and noticed light coming from underneath the bathroom door.

"Martin?" He asked, lightly knocking on the door.

"Martin?" He asked again, a little louder when he got no answer.

He turned the door knob and found the door unlocked. He slowly opened

the door to find Martin laying on the floor, curled up on his side.

"Martin!"

Danny kneeled at his side and gently shook him. He could instantly tell that Martin had been crying, but his breathing was slow and steady. He wondered how long he had been here.

Martin stirred in his arms and looked up at him. Danny could see that pain behind his gentle glance. Then, Martin fell asleep being exhausted from crying. Danny scooped him up off the floor and carefully carried his partner back to bed. After turning out the light and snuggling up to Martin, Danny was quickly falling asleep next to him.

"Okay, Martin. You've got my attention."


	4. Chapter 4

_A young Danny Taylor, sat on his bed coloring in an old magazine. Suddenly Raffi came quickly into their room, closing the door behind him. "Come on Danny" he whispered, as he took Danny's arm and pulled him to their small closet. He shoved his little brother into the small space and whispered, "Don't come out, and be quiet no matter what you here", before he quickly closed the door. No more then a few seconds later, Danny could hear the bedroom door slam open against the interior wall. Danny almost felt safe in the dark space. That was until the voice of his very drunk father filled the air. _

"_You fucking piece of shit!" _

_He could hear Raffi begging for the punches and kicking to stop. Screaming in pain at every blow. Danny just sat quietly and completely still as instructed by his brother. The one person he knew would always be there to protect him when his father got this way. _

_Suddenly there was silence, no more crying. Danny could hear the faint steps of his father leaving their room and slamming the door shut. He immediately grabbed for the doorknob, but he couldn't open it! He started to panic. Banging on the door, trying to get Raffi's attention. He wanted out of this closet. He needed to see his brother. He couldn't breathe"_

Danny suddenly awoke with a jolt. He slowly sat up in bed, and noticed it was still dark. He turned to see the alarm clock that read 08:40 AM. He then looked out the window and noticed it was raining. New York was always dark and gloomy when it rained.

Danny looked to his side, and saw that Martin was still sleeping soundly.

Danny quietly got up, and made his way to Martin's side of the bed. He gently pulled the blankets over Martin to keep him warm. Once he was sure Martin was comfortable without him, he left the room closing the door behind himself.

Danny was in the kitchen making sure the coffee was being made. He started looking through the refrigerator when his cell phone started ringing. He followed his ring tone into the living room, and found his phone on the coffee table where he had left it.

"Taylor." He answered.

"Good Morning Danny. It's Viv."

"Hey Viv. What's up?" Danny asked, walking back towards the fridge.

"I was just calling to see how you and Martin were doing. The two of you weren't exactly on the best of terms yesterday."

"We're ok, Viv." Danny sighed.

"Yeah? Then why do you sound so depressed?

"I'm not depressed. I just woke up." Danny answered, with a yawn.

"Hmm, must be nice to sleep in. We haven't gotten a new case yet, so we're playing catch up on paperwork. God Forbid we actually get to sleep in today." Viv said, playfully.

"I'm sorry?"

"Just rest Danny. You two need it. I've gotta go now, I'll call later."

"Ok Viv. Try to have a good day?"

"I will, bye."

After Danny put his phone back onto the coffee table, he made is way back into the kitchen to finish making breakfast.

Martin woke up to the smell of coffee, and bacon. He glanced up at the alarm clock as it read 09:02 AM. He couldn't even remember the last time he'd slept in this long. Yet, somehow he felt more exhausted then before he went to bed. He rolled out of bed, as his stomach started to growl.

Martin made his way down the short hallway to the living room. He stopped in the threshold, and watched as Danny put a plate of bacon on the table.

"Hey, good morning!" Danny greeted, when he notice Martin.

"Hey." Martin replied, making his way over to the table. "What are you doing?"

"I'm making breakfast for the man I love." Danny answered, giving Martin a quick kiss on the lips.

"I can see that, but why are you making breakfast? You only cook for the man you love, when you feel guilty about something."

"I don't feel guilty, I just love you a lot. Plus I woke up first, and thought you'd like to wake up to an already made breakfast."

"Well it is nice, thank you." Martin said, sitting down.

"No problem. Let me get you some coffee." Danny said, while walking back into the kitchen.

When Danny returned with two coffee cups, he placed one in front of Martin and sat down next to him with his own. They ate in silence for a few minutes, both thinking about yesterdays events until Danny broke said silence.

"Listen Martin, I am really sorry about the way I acted yesterday. I know you were only trying to help, but I was lost in my own thoughts. I had no right to say those things to you."

"It's okay, Danny. I was a rough case. It got to all of us."

"No, it's not okay. I didn't even realize you came home last night. How did you get home last night? I'm really sorry for leaving you there."

"It's okay, really. Jack gave me a ride, that's when he told me we had today off. When I got home you were sitting on the couch, I guess you didn't hear anything I said?"

"No, when Jack called, my phone woke me up from whatever state I was in. I went to bed after that and I couldn't find you."

"When was this?" Martin asked.

"Around eleven thirty? I found you on the bathroom floor." Danny answered.

"Really?" Martin said quietly, almost ashamed.

"Yeah, you must have past out from crying. Martin are you okay? What happened?"

"It's a long story, okay."

"Well, we've got all day Martin. You wanna talk about it?"

Martin didn't answer, just pushed his eggs around his dish.

"Martin…you're not using painkillers again-"

"No!"

"Then what is it? You can tell me." Danny was pleading.

Again Martin kept quiet, and neglected to look up from his dish.

"Martin if it is the pills, I can help-"

"Jeez Danny, what the hell! I refuse you talk to you about something, so you automatically assume I'm abusing drugs again!?"

"Why are you getting so defensive, Martin!? If it isn't the pills, then what is it!?"

"I'm not going to sit here and be accused." Martin deadpanned, pushing himself up from the table heading back to their bedroom.

"Go ahead Martin! Run away!" Danny also got up, and proceeded to yell down the hall after Martin. "Yesterday we HAD to talk about my problems, why can't we talk about yours!"

Just then Martin slammed the bedroom door shut. Danny was so outraged that he punched a hole in the living room wall. Right then, he realized that he had to calm down. He had chased Martin out of the room with accusations. He needed to be sure that Martin wasn't abusing painkillers again, then he could talk to Martin with sure confidence that he was telling the truth.

Danny made his way to their bathroom, where he started his search for any kind of pill. He looked in the medicine cabinet, under the sink, behind the toilet, he even looked in the heating vent. There were no pills, which he thanked God for. Danny then stealthily check the rest of their apartment. Also finding nothing.

He thought back to when Martin first confessed his addiction. Martin had told him that he had once gone through the trash at the office to get his pills back. He had to check his desk, back at the office.

Danny wrote a little note for Martin, informing him that he had gone out from a bit and that he would be back soon. He pulled on this coat, and heading to the FBI building.

Meanwhile, in their bedroom, Martin heard Danny punch the living room wall. Knowing that Danny was angry again, he got back into bed and pulled the blankets over his head. He had to think. Why didn't he tell Danny? Why didn't he just open up and tell him about Parker, and the horrible memories that this case brought back. He wasn't ready. He couldn't do it.

Martin wondered what Danny was doing out in the living room. He couldn't here him moving around, and he didn't come into the bedroom after him. Then Martin heard the front door close. Danny must have left.

'Good, this will give me some time to think, and give Danny some time to cool off.' Martin thought to himself.

Danny entered the MPU office, making his way to Martin's desk trying not to look worried. When he made it to his desired destination, Danny began to scan the surface of his partners desk. There was nothing pointing to addiction, but then Danny knew Martin was smart enough not to keep painkillers in plain sight. Then Danny's eye landed on a little green man, in a prone shooting stance. He remembered the day Martin had received it, he was all smiles. That Daniel kid, was so cute. It was heartbreaking when Martin repeated the interview to Sam, and himself.

"Danny, what are you doing here?" Sam asking, standing from her own desk.

"Hey Sam, I'm just picking up some paperwork Martin wanted." He lied.

"Never can pull him away from work, can we?" Sam said, as she was leaving the office. "Oh, before I go. Tell Martin that Edward Elmhurst will be released from the hospital in a couple days. Social Services found a foster home for him, and his brother."

"That's…great, Sam." Danny wasn't to fond of foster homes, but it would beat their previous living arrangements. He hoped.

Sam made her way to Jack's office, no doubt to ask him when he would be leaving. Danny again began to search Martin's desk, this time looking through the drawers. He came across a wood utensil box. Danny pulled the box out thinking that would be a great place to hide pills, but it was much to light to be holding anything. When he opened it, he found a small stack of old newspaper clippings.

Picking up the article on top of the pile, Danny read about a seven year old boy who had been molested by his nanny. The article also had a sketch drawing of the male nanny. Danny went to the next article, reading about a six year old boy, also being molested by his male nanny of two years. This article also held a sketch drawing. Placing the second article with the first Danny reached for the third, when he was interrupted.

"I thought I told you to take the day off, Danny." Jack called, making his way to stand next to Danny.

"I'm just picking something up for Martin." He lied, again.

"Don't you two have a life somewhere outside of the office? Every time I give one of you the day off, you end up back here. What are you going to do when you retire?"

"Move into the building and annoy all the agents?"

"You already annoy all the agents…How's Martin doing? I haven't talked to him since last night." Jack asked.

"Uh, we had this huge fight this morning. He's hiding out in the bedroom." Danny answered, honestly.

"He's not in the bathroom then." Jack stated.

"I found him in the bathroom last night. How did you know that?"

"I've known Martin since he was a kid. His father and I were partners back in the day. Sometimes, very rarely I would get invited to have diner at the Fitzgerald's. I would go looking for him when he seemed to disappear. He was always in the bathroom, huddled in the tub. Take a lot of convincing to get him out of there. He was afraid of something, he just wouldn't tell me what it was." Jack answered.

"So, bathrooms are like his security blanket. He feels safe in there." Danny stated.

Danny didn't know anything about this. He didn't know that Martin and Jack went that far back. He couldn't remember Martin ever staying in the bathroom longer then needed before. Maybe this case brought back a fear of his? What was he afraid of?

"Did you ever find out what he was afraid of?" Danny asked. He had to get to the bottom of this if it would help Martin move on.

"Yep, about three years after that." Jack wasn't sure if he should rat Martin's history out, but Danny was probably the only thing holding him together when they got cases like these. "Martin never talked to you about Richard Parker, did he?"

"No, who is he?" Danny was curious. Did this man hurt Martin. Did he cause Martin so much fear, that a case involving abused children would bring that fear back?

"You really need to talk to Martin. He's been trying to find a way to talk to you, but this case hit home for both of you. I understand that you are dealing with your past too, Danny. But Martin tries to forget every time, and unfortunately he has been holding it all in for so long that it's ripping him apart."

Danny was kind of shocked. Every time they pick up a case involving abused children, Danny is the one that gets upset, and throws cruel comments at Martin. Danny is the one that soaks up all of Martins comforting acts after said cases. How could he not notice that Martin was suffering just the same, if not more.

"I…I have to go home. I-I have to talk to Martin." Danny stuttered.

"You do that Danny. I'm giving you and Martin the rest of the week off. You help each other through this. Neither one of you is any good to me if you have personal stuff holding you back…Go home, I'll see you both on Monday." Jack said, before heading to his office.

Danny looked back down to the articles. Did these kids have something to do with his fear. He scanned the sketches on all three articles.

"Oh, my God." Danny breathed.

All three sketches were of the same man. Danny picked up the third article to get a better look at the sketch, he then read over the last article and his heart almost stopped. Fear crept up his body, as he did his best not to spill his half eaten breakfast over Martin's desk. Danny stood up and ran as fast as he could out of the office, still holding onto the third newspaper clipping.


	5. Chapter 5

When Danny returned home everything was the same as it was before he left. His make up breakfast still on the table, along with his note to Martin. He also noted the silence in the apartment. Looking around Danny could see a few books strewn about the bookcase, and all of their little keepsakes that were moved out of place during his search for Martins nonexistent pills. Danny's eyes finally landed on the hole in the wall, caused by his own hand. A part of him hoping that Martin had yet to see this mess, for it symbolized his mistrust for his partner.

Danny started cleaning his mess by clearing the table, washing and drying the dishes. He then placed all the books and keepsakes back to where the belong, before patching up the hole he put in the wall. Once Danny was satisfied that everything was in its place, he quietly walked down the hall to check on Martin. He knocked gently on the door before trying the knob, only to find it locked.

Danny tiredly returned to the living room, where he laid down on the couch and turned on the TV. He wasn't watching anything in particular, he just needed some noise. The apartment was too quiet. A few minuets later, Danny was fast asleep.

_Martin was working on some homework in his room when his father came in with Richard Parker, his male nanny. _

"_Mr. Parker is here Martin. Your mother and I will be leaving shortly. Now, I don't want to hear about you misbehaving when we return. I especially don't want to hear another one of your stories when I get back either, do you understand? So don't waist you time dreaming one up in the next three weeks. And make sure you don't fall behind on your school work like last time either. Is that clear?" _

"_Yes, Sir." Martin answered, not taking his eye off his nanny of one year._

"_Good. I'll be leaving now Mr. Parker. I'll see you in three weeks." Mr. Fitzgerald gave as a good-bye. _

_Martin sat as his desk looking down at his half finished homework, as Mr. Parker walked to the window to watch his charges parents leave for another out of country vacation. As soon as the car was out of sight, Mr. Parker turned back to Martin, grabbed him by collar of his shirt and dragged him to his bed. The young Fitzgerald started to cry and beg for his guardian to stop, but was only rewarded with a hard slap to the face. Before Martin realized it, he was on his belly, his pants being removed, and- _

Martin sat up in bed gasping for air, looking around the room for his nanny. When he realized he was safe in his apartment, he plopped back down onto his pillow. Looking up at the alarm clock on the nightstand that read 1:52PM, he figured he should get up.

Martin went to the kitchen and got a glass of water. He knew Danny was home, from the sound of the TV. Finding his partner sprawled out on the couch, Martin walked quietly to the coffee table, grabbing the remote and turning off the annoying infomercial. Placing the remote back onto the table, Martin noticed an aged newspaper clipping on the floor.

His curiosity peeked, Martin bent down to pick it up. Looking at the sketch drawing, he noticed that it was a clipping from his desk. Danny went to the office? He went through my desk!

"Martin?"

Martin looked down at Danny, who was staring back up at him. Danny sat up to make room for Martin who stayed standing.

"Wanna sit down Martin, so we can talk?"

"You went through my desk?!" Martin asked, ignoring Danny's question and continuing to stand.

"Martin-"

"You distrust me so much, that you had to go all the way to the office to look for drugs, I told you I wasn't taking?!" Martin interrupted.

"You haven't told me anything, Martin!" Danny yelled, standing up. "I was worried! You won't talk to me! I had to make sure that is wasn't drugs, so I went to the office! Jack told me about this Parker guy. He's worried, I'm worried. Just talk to me, Martin. Please don't hold it all in."

They stood there in silence for a few minutes.

"You talked to Jack?" Martin asked quietly, looking down at the clipping in his hand.

"Not really…he just asked if you had told me about Richard Parker. That's when I read the articles. The first two, I didn't think were connected, but when I read the third one, and your name, and what that bustard did to you. Martin, you can't keep it all in anymore. Let me help you carry it."

Just as Danny finished, there was a knock at the door. Danny went to answer it, as Martin sat down on the couch.

When Danny opened the door, he was surprised to see Jack.

"Jack? What are you doing here?"

"I came to see how you and Martin were doing? Has he opened up to you yet?"

"Not yet. Do you want to come it?" Danny asked. Maybe Jack could get Martin to relax a little bit.

Jack took the offer and made his way to the living room were he found Martin. Sitting down on the coffee table in front of Martin, Jack took the news paper clipping from his hand and placed it on the table. He then took both of Martins hands in his own.

"It's time Martin. You can't hold it in anymore. Danny and I are both here for you. Just let it go." Jack said quietly, when Martin started to cry.

Danny came around to sit next to Martin, pulling him into his side to give his support and comfort, while Jack still held onto his hands.

"I was seven the first time it happened." Martin started, quietly. "My parents were going on another vacation to…I don't remember where. They wanted to get away from everything, me included. They got me a male nanny to watch me for the three weeks they would be gone."

"_Martin I would like you to meet, Mr. Parker. He'll be watching over you for the next three weeks." Victor informed, his son._

_Martin practically jumped from his place on the floor, eager to meet his nanny and hopefully best friend. Martin didn't have any friends, not that they could come over to his house if he did. _

"_Hey there, Martin. You can call me Mr. P, if you like?" Richard Parker offered, as the young Martin ran up to him, and gave him a hyperactive hand shake._

"He was so nice to me…until my parents left." Martin continued.

"_Your parents have left, Martin." Mr. Parker informed, finding Martin in his room playing._

"_They left? They didn't even say good-bye." Martin replied, looking sad._

"_It'll be okay, kiddo. Hey, do you want to play a game?"_

_Martin was still getting to know Mr. P, but he liked him a lot already. Nobody ever played with him while he was at home. _

"_Yes! What are we going to play?" Martin yelled, jumping up from the floor to stand before his nanny._

"_Well, it's a new game. First you have to take off all of your clothes." Mr. Parker instructed._

"_My clothes?" Martin asked, confusedly. "Why do I have to take off my clothes?"_

"_You'll see why. Don't worry, I'll take off my clothes too."_

"That was the first time he did it. He…raped me. And I didn't have a clue, until it was too late. He was too strong. All I could do was cry and scream, and pray that somebody heard me." Martin said. "He did it at least twice a day, everyday. I started locking myself in my bathroom, so he couldn't get to me. He'd beat on the door for a while, then I guess he'd gotten bored of me. I stayed in that bathroom for a week. At least I had water, but I was so hungry. The first time he watched over me, I was stupid enough to open the door when he brought me food. He tied me to my bed and kept me there for the next three days, until my parents came home."

Danny couldn't believe what he was hearing. He pulled Martin into a tight hug, and pulled him back to rest on the couch.

"When my parents came home, I tried to tell my dad what Parker had done to me. I figured he was the police, right?" Martin continued, then paused for a long moment. Lost in memory, Danny suspected.

"What happened when you told him, Martin?" Danny asked, quietly trying to keep Martin talking.

"He grounded me for a month. He couldn't believe that I would make up such a story about a decent man willing to watch an ungrateful little brat like me. He said, I was just trying to make them feel bad for not taking me along on their vacation." Martin answered, tears finally falling down his pale cheeks. "They left me with him five more times after that. I was so afraid of anybody my father brought home with him. When my mother told me that my fathers partner was coming over for diner, I panicked."

_Martin could hear his father come through the front door, along with another man. He didn't want to meet this man, even if he was a cop. Martin ran to his room, straight into his bathroom, and climbed right into his bathtub. He knew he was safe here, nobody could get in. _

_Martin was so lost in fear, that he failed to realize that he hadn't locked or even closed the bathroom door._

_When Victor introduced his wife and son to his partner, he failed to realize that his son was not present at the time. Not really caring if his partner knew his son or not, Victor excused himself and went to his office to put his papers and case files away. His partner took it upon himself to seek out this 'son' that Victor had mentioned. They had been partner for six months, and he was just now hearing about a son?_

_Making his way up the stairs and into the first room he saw with an open door, Victors partner found Martin in his bathtub._

"_Hey there, kiddo. What are you doing in there?" He asked, while kneeling beside the tub, making Martin jump._

"_Don't call me kiddo, my name is Martin." Martin replied quietly, looking down at his lap._

"_Okay Martin. My name is Jack. Jack Malone, and I work with your father."_

"_It's nice to meet you, Sir." Martin said, still looking down._

"_You must be very uncomfortable in there. What do you say we go down and see what's for diner?" Jack tried coax the young Fitzgerald out of the tub._

"_NO! I'm not leaving!" Martin yelled, now starting to rock back and forth._

"_Okay, okay. We can stay here." Jack said, to calm Martin. "Is there a reason your in the tub with your clothes on?"_

"_I'm not taking them off. I won't." _

"That was the first time I met Jack, when I was seven. He stayed with me until it was time for diner, and he stayed with me until I fell asleep that night. I hadn't known Jack for two hours, but I felt safe with him." Martin explained. "I think he knew something was wrong, because he started to come over more often. He even came brought me presents on my birthdays. Then one week, my parents told me they were leaving for a month. I was nine by then, but I was just as afraid as I was when I first met Parker."

Danny gave Martin another reassuring squeeze to let him know that he was safe, while Jack moved to sit on the other side of Martin to encourage him to go on.

"I bet he never thought he would get caught." Martin continued. "He had starved me for a week, and he told me that if I…if I let him have sex with me, then I could eat. He had taken his clothes off, was starting on mine when all of a sudden…he was gone. When I finally realized what happened, I sat up and found Jack on top of him. He already handcuffed, but Jack kept hitting him. Next thing I knew, I was in the hospital and Jack never left my side, not once. He never left me alone with anyone."

Danny looked up at Jack, and made a mental note to huge the hell out of the man later.

"_Where are we going?" Martin asked, from the passenger seat of Jacks car._

"_We're going to my house. You're going to be staying with me and my wife until your parents get back. Is that okay?" Jack answered._

"_I guess so." Martin said._

"_Look, I know it's hard to believe right now, but things will get better. I won't hurt you Martin, I promise. But I can't chance somebody else hurting you, so I'm taking temporary custody of you until your mother and father come home."_

_Martin just nodded his head in understanding, and looked out his window. _

"_You know Martin, we're gonna have to tell your parents what happened." Jack stated. _

"_They already know. I told them three years ago, and my father grounded me for making up stories." Martin replied._

"_Your father didn't believe you? Trust me Martin, he'll believe us this time. When we went to the hospital, the doctors recorded all of your injuries and collected evidence. We have proof." Jack said, trying to reassure the young Fitzgerald that it would all work out._

When Martin didn't continue, both Jack and Danny looked down to find Martin had fallen asleep. Danny carefully pulled himself from under Martin, and covered him with a nearby blanket. Danny then directed Jack to the kitchen.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" Danny asked quietly.

"No thanks, I should be going back to the office." Jack declined.

"Okay." Danny said, opening the door for Jack. "Hey Jack, what happened after Victor came back? Did he believe you?"

"We'll never that for sure, Danny. I went to see Victor, and I told him what Parker was doing. He seemed to brush it off, until two more reports were made against Parker for the same thing. Shortly after that Parker disappeared. Victor claimed the FBI took custody, but I could never find any information on him anywhere in our database. It's like he fell off the face of the Earth the day Victor got back." Jack answered.

"Hmm. Well, thank you for being here. I'll call you later and let you know how he's doing." Danny said.

"Alright." Jack said, exiting the apartment.

Danny closed and locked the door before heading back to the living room. Once he got there he found Martin looking back at him.

"Hey, how are you doing?" Danny asked, sitting down next to Martin.

"I'm okay. I mean, I'm really okay Danny. I've been keeping this inside for so long…I'm just glad you were here." Martin answered.

"I'm always going to be here Martin. I love you so much." Danny said, laying down and cuddling with Martin.

"I love you, too." Martin replied, yawning. "It's like the world was just lifted off my shoulders. I should tell you all my secrets."

Danny chuckles, "I will you would. But for now, get some sleep Martin. I'll be here when you wake up. We've got the rest of the week to talk about it."

Danny and Martin fell asleep, on the couch leaving their apartment in silence, both knowing that everything would be okay from now on, as long they shared with each other, their secrets, their fears, and their love.


	6. Chapter 6

Danny woke up to an ache in his neck, and restless legs. He stretched and rolled over to get more…

"AHHHGGG!"

Martin was startled awake. He could have sworn he heard Danny yell. He stretched and rolled over to get more comfortable with his partner. When he reached over and found that Danny wasn't there, he opened his eyes. They had fallen asleep on the couch again. Where is Danny? Martin moves to the edge of the couch and…

"AHAHAHAHA!"

"It's not funny Martin!" Danny yelled up at his hysterical partner, from where he lay on the floor.

"You-you fell…haha, off the…haha!"

"Yes, I'm fine, thanks for your concern." Danny says sarcastically while pulling himself up.

"I'm sorry, Danny." Martin apologized out of breathe. "Wow, I haven't laughed that hard in so long."

Danny smiled down at Martin. "Are you hungry?"

"Yes!" Martin shouted. "But let's go out. I just want to get out of the apartment for a while."

After eating a large breakfast at the small diner down the block, Danny and Martin each got a coffee to go. Then they took a cab to Central Park where they found a bench under a tree to sit at.

"Wonder why we stopped coming doing this." Martin said. "We used to come here all the time."

"I know." Danny replied. "It's been awhile."

They fell into a comfortable silence; enjoying the cool crisp air, watching families and dogs run around having fun.

"Have you…" Martin started.

"Have I what?" Danny asked.

"Have you ever thought about having kids?"

Danny looked back to the families. He was a little shocked by Martins question.

"I used to. I've known my whole life that I'm gay. I always told myself that I would adopt when the time was right. But then I dropped out of law school, and I was drinking all the time. I used to tell myself that I didn't deserve kids. Now, though. Maybe, someday it would be nice to have kids."

When Martin didn't reply after a few minutes, it hit Danny like a ton of bricks. He just realized that Martin was thinking about having kids.

"Are you thinking about having kids, Martin?" Danny asked looking back at his partner.

"My life was already planned out, before I was even born. I would get A's in every subject, go to the best college. Follow in my dad's footsteps in the FBI. Merry a beautiful women and have a baseball team of kids." Martin answered sullenly. "When I came out to my parents, the plan never changed. They decided to ignore the fact that I found women repulsive when it came to sex. I never thought about actually having kids."

"But you are now? What changed your mind?"

"I would say it was the job, but this case…sitting there listening to Edward repeat everything that's happened to him. I just wanted to wrap him up and bring him home, where I knew he would be safe. For the first time, I thought about the millions of children out there that have crappy childhoods. They deserve better. And I got to thinking that if I could change the life of just one child, it would be worth it."

Martin finally looked over at his partner.

"Do we want kids?" He asked Danny.

"If we were, we would need a bigger place, and I would want them to go to a good school. So, we'd have to find a house in a good school district."

"You'd want to buy a house with me?" Martin asked, shocked.

"Martin, I would love to buy a house with you. I would love to have a family with you. I love you more than life itself."

"I love you, too." Martin said, leaning into his life partner.

* * *

"I can't believe we're doing this." Martin said, looking around the large living of the house they were currently viewing.

"I can." Danny said, coming up behind Martin and wrapping his arms around his waist, and resting his chin on Martins shoulder. "I like this one. I can see us living here."

They had viewed five houses in the past two three days. This house was the first one they visited and both men had fallen in love with it. It was a two story house, with four bedrooms and two bathrooms. It had a big fenced in back yard, and was in a nice quiet neighborhood. It was straight out of a magazine.

The realtor came into the room and smiled at the couple.

"Well, that should be all. Your offer has been summited, and we should here back in a couple days."

"Thank you." Martin said. "We really appreciate your help."

"I'm only doing my job Mr. Fitzgerald."

Danny and Martin spent the rest of their day in the park down the street from their hopefully new house. They didn't want to get each other's hopes up, but both wanted it so bad. It never hurts to dream. At least that's what Danny kept telling Martin.

* * *

A few days later on Monday morning, Martin and Danny walked into the office together. After a week off, they both felt rested, and ready to jump back into work.

They both sat at the large table in the center of the bull pen, where they exchanged greetings with Sam, and Vivian. All four shared what they did over the weekend. Vivian shared that her son's baseball team won the state championship, and Sam said that she stayed at home and cleaned mostly. She didn't want to admit that she hadn't been home in weeks since she's been staying at Jacks.

Danny and Martin told their colleagues that they were searching for a house just outside of the city, leaving out that they had made an offer on one. When asked why they were buying a house, they just smiled at each other. Then Jack entered the bull pen.

"Welcome back, boy. You're just in time for a new case." Jack said, putting a picture of a man on the white board. "This is Mark Timberpin, 31 years old. He went missing yesterday around 11AM. He's a kindergarten teacher at PS-124. I think the best way to approach this one is to go undercover."

"Why is that?" Viv asked.

"The principle of the school seems to think that a few of the other teachers are responsible for his disappearance. She claims that Mr. Timberpin is gay, and that he has attracted trouble before." Jack answered.

"Are we looking at a hate crime?" Danny asked.

"I'm not sure yet. That's why we're going in. We need to find the truth, without stirring up trouble. If Mr. Timberpin is still alive and someone knows where he is, we don't want to make it any harder on him."

"Does he have a partner?" Martin asked.

"He does, and he's frantic. I don't want him to know that we're FBI. I don't want our cover blown. We've got a man's life in our hands."

"Okay, where do you want us?" Sam asked this time.

"I'd like Martin to take over as the substitute teacher. Now, Martin. For this to work, I need you to let it be known that you're gay. Is that alright?"

"Not a problem, Jack." Martin said.

"Alright, I need you to check out as many of the teachers you can, and maybe the parents."

"I can do that."

"Danny, I need you there as back up. You'll be filling in for a sick janitor. Viv, you're going to be the principles new assistant. Sam, I want you here running background checks. Get started with Mr. Timberpin and his partner."

Once everyone knew what they're assignment was, they headed to the school. Jack pulled Martin aside before he left.

"Are you alright to do this, Martin?" Jack asked.

"I'll be fine, Jack. Danny and I reconnected over the past few days, and I'm letting him in. Everything's good." Martin said.

"I'm glad. I'm proud of you, kid."

Jack patted Martin on the back, and watched him turn and enter the elevator.


	7. Chapter 7

To say Martin was nervous is an understatement. He was bordering on terrified!

"It's really not as bad as it sounds, Mr. Spelling." Mrs. Montero, the Principle of PS-124 said.

Martin stood just outside the door of one of the kindergarten classrooms. From all the noise coming through the door, he could have sworn there was a massive brawl going on in there.

When Martin didn't move to enter, Mrs. Montero took it upon herself to open the door and slightly push the nervous undercover FBI agent inside.

Once fully into the classroom, Martin could see toys of all sorts littering the floor and tables. On one of those tables was a small boy pretending to be King Kong, flinging around a toy airplane. There was even a little girl sleeping in the far corner of the room, curled up on the carpet that looked like a clock. It was total chaos!

"Settle down! Find your seats, everyone!" Mrs. Montero kindly ordered the children.

To Martins amazement, every child stopped what they were currently doing and after a slight pause went to their individual assigned seats.

"Children this is your substitute teacher, Mr. Spelling. He'll be with you until Mr. Timberpin returns, okay? What do you say?"

"Hello, Mr. Spelling!" The class called all at once.

Martin was a little unsettled with all twenty five pairs of eyes staring at him. "Hello."

"You'll do fine, Mr. Spelling." Mrs. Montero assured him. "Take the attendance, and have it sent down to the office. The curriculum is in the green folder on your desk. Have a good day." She smiled, like she knew it would not be a good day for the agent. Martin watched her fully leave the classroom before turning around to find twenty five pairs of eyes still watching his every move.

Martin moved over to the neat and clutter free desk, where he found the thick green folder and attendance sheet.

"Good morning. I'm going to take the attendance now." Martin said as if he wasn't sure the young crowd would understand what he was saying.

A little girl from the front row of tables raised her hand and started waving it around to catch her substitute teacher's attention.

"Yes?" Martin asked.

"Mr. Timberpin usually lets one of us take attendance." The hyper little girl said.

"Okay then. Would you like to do it today?" Martin asked.

"Yes!" The little girl said, jumping from her seat and skipping to the front of the classroom. "My name is Molly by the way."

"Hello Molly."

Martin was slowly starting to lose his nervousness. He could do this! It seems really easy to keep them happy. Now all he had to do was figure out how to keep them all happy, all day. Now that could get tricky.

"Molly Adler! That's me." Molly called. "Bobby Clay?" She called receiving a hyper 'Here'. "Daniel Elmhurst?"

Martin immediately started to search the crowd. He never thought he would see Daniel again. It could also be very bad for the case if Daniel recognized him and blew his cover.

Molly received a quiet 'here' from the back of the room. Martin could see Daniel now as Molly continued to call out names, that Martin didn't bother putting faces to. Daniel sat by himself at the last table in the back and Martin was pretty sure he was wearing the same set of clothes that he had been wearing the last time Martin saw him.

Martin had to focus of the current case. There was a man missing with a great possibility that he was still alive. As much as he wanted to talk to Daniel, he had to keep his cover.

"Mr. Spelling? Everyone is here! Can I take the attendance down to the office? PLEASE!" Molly whined.

"Sure Molly." Martin answered, distractedly.

Molly picked another little girl to go with her while Martin opened the green folder in front of him. Inside he found a study plan Mark Timberpin must have made up for the semester. It looked like this week the children were learning about farm animals, very important in the city. Most of these kids will probably never see a cow or chicken outside of the supermarket. Today's instructions told Martin that the kids are supposed to draw a picture of a horse. Today was going to be a long one.

* * *

After school ended, Danny went back to the office with the little information he had found. One thing he found out was that teachers and janitors are not in the same social class. There was a couple teachers that spent the better part of their lunch break ridiculing Danny, or James Jones which was his undercover name. Danny hoped they solved this case soon before he blew his cover, and beat the crap out of some disrespectful people that are supposed to show an example to kids.

When Danny entered the bull pen, Vivian was already there looking neat and professional as she always did. Going undercover as a teacher or assistant principle didn't call for a wardrobe change.

"Nice outfit, Danny." Vivian teased.

Danny whipped around an gave her one of his 'Don't mess with me' looks.

"Sorry." Viv apologized, giving Danny a small smile.

"It's alright Viv. I've just been hearing it all day. It is ridicules how immature grown men can be. I've been ridiculed all day. The only thing I found out today was who the adult class clowns are."

"Well, that's something. It gives us a personality profile on a few of the teachers." Sam said, joining them in the bull pen.

"I have the names and addresses of every employee at PS-124." Vivian said, handing a large folder to Sam.

"And I have all the names and addresses of every student and parent in 's class." Martin said, entering the pen and also handing a not so thick folder to Sam.

"How was your day, Martin?" Danny asked, genuinely curious.

Martin sat down next to Danny and let out a long sigh. "Not too bad. The kids were actually well behaved. They drew pictures all day." Martin said, holding up a stack of horse drawings.

"Now you get homework?" Danny said, with a smile.

"Yep, one gold star for every participant." Martin answered sullenly.

"What's wrong?" Vivian asked this time.

"Every child participated today, except for one. Daniel Elmhurst."

"Did he recognize you?" Jack asked, entering the pen.

"No. I don't think so. He sat by himself all day and when I brought the kids to recess, he sat by himself on the benches. He doesn't look good, either." Martin told his team.

"Well, if he hasn't identified you than he's not a threat to your cover. Daniel isn't our main priority right now, Mark Timberpin is. Tell me what you found." Jack ordered.


	8. Chapter 8

All My Secrets Ch. 8

Martin stood at the kitchen sink washing the dishes he and Danny had used for dinner. Danny wrapped his arms around Martin from behind and rested his chin on his lovers shoulder and watched him clean up.

"You've been pretty quiet since we got home. What's wrong?" Danny asked.

"Nothing's wrong. I'm just thinking." Martin replied.

"Martin, you can talk to me about anything. We've been over this, right. No more secrets."

Martin could still feel the relief that came after telling Danny about his past. It felt like all the worries in the world had lifted off him. He had silently promised himself that he would tell Danny everything from then on, even if it wasn't in his favor. He never wanted to feel like he was drowning in negative emotions again.

"I'm can't stop thinking about Daniel and Edward Elmhurst." Martin confessed.

"There's nothing we can do about that now, Martin. You heard Jack, the case is over and we have a new one we need to focus on."

"I know! That's why it's so frustrating!" Martin said pulling away from Danny. "There has to be something we can do. You didn't see him today Danny. He looks so sad, like his world is just ended."

"In a way it just did, Martin. Daniel is so young that he doesn't understand what happened to his brother. He was taken away from everything he knows, his mother and his home. It's going to take time for him to adjust to his new life." Danny tried to comfort.

Taking a deep breath, Martin knew he had to let this go. Yes, he wanted Daniel to be happy and to be safe but that wasn't his job. His job was to find missing people, and that's what he had to focus on. It all just seemed easier said than done.

The next day Martin didn't really have time to think about Daniel individually. The classroom was filled with noise as the kids ran around chasing each other and jumping on tables and throwing things. Martin quickly realized he was way out numbered and needed help.

As if hearing his thoughts, a woman entered the classroom and promptly told the children to return to their assigned seats. Martin was a little jealous that the kids seemed to listen to the other teachers and staff while he watched them go to their seats and wait quietly for instruction. Martin told his class to continue drawing their pictures of cows, before turning to the other teacher.

"I'm sorry for the disruption. I'm new at this and apparently not very good at holding their attention for very long." Martin apologized, holding his hand out in greeting. "I'm Mr. Spelling. Andrew Spelling."

"I'm Janice Fife." She said, smiling and shaking Martins hand. "I teach the kindergarten class across the hall. If you need anything just shout, okay?"

"Thank you. I'll try to keep the circus under control here." Martin said.

Miss Fifes giggle was covered by the lunch bell.

Danny hated this case. He hated that he felt like he was back in grade school. He was ordered by Jack to find out as much as possible on the janitorial staff that worked at PS-124. To his surprise there were a lot of employers here that cleaned the place up, or maintained the grounds. Everyone he'd met so far was friendly and had no idea who Mr. Timberpin was. Danny hoped he could pull out of this operation soon.

When Danny entered the staff lounge, which was shared by janitorial staff as well as the education staff, he was immediately ridiculed.

"Oh, excuse me." Someone Danny assumed was a teacher said. "You-o are-o notta allowed-a in here-o. Comprend-a?"

Just as Danny was about to rearrange this guy's face; his attention was stolen by someone behind him clearing his throat. Turning around he found Martin standing in the doorway.

"Sorry to interrupt, but can I have your help in my classroom? The kids made quite a mess." Martin asked.

"Yeah, I'll be right there." Danny answered, fully intended to take care of this asshole first.

"I kind of need it done soon, before the kids get back from lunch." Martin said, trying to get his partner out of trouble.

Danny finally gave in to Martin's plea and followed him out of the lounge, down the hall and into the classroom.

"I thought you said it was a mess?" Danny accused.

"I thought you were going to get charged with murder." Martin gave right back. "You can't let those guys get to you, Danny. You know you're more than what they think you are."

"That's not the point. I can deal with them thinking I'm less important than they are, because I know I'm a FBI agent. What I can't deal with is that they think I'm a janitor because I'm Spanish and can't do any better." Danny explained. "What makes a teacher better than a janitor? What makes them think they are better than anybody else?"

"Danny? Let it go. We'll be out of here soon." Martin said, placing the horse pictures at each student's assigned seat. "We just have to-

Martin was interrupted when the classroom door opened and Miss Fife stepped in.

"Well, I guess this is as clean as we can get it. If you need anything else, Mr. Spelling just let me know." Danny said, before leaving the room.

Janice looked like she was embarrassed that the janitor had seen her here. Once Danny was out of sight she made her way up to the front of the classroom where Martin was stacking the cow drawings. She watched Martin silently for a few minutes as started placed worksheets on each students table.

"Um, I was wondering if you would like to go out sometime. You know for a drink, maybe." Janice asked shyly.

Martin was a little shocked by the invitation. He hadn't known this woman for thirty minutes and she was already asking him out. This played right into the assignment perfectly, though. Jack had told him that he was to make it known that he was gay, to draw out the teachers that had issues with Mark Timberpin.

"Oh, you wouldn't want to go out with me. I'd bore you to death. Besides my boyfriend wouldn't really like me getting drinks with pretty ladies."

"Oh! You're gay?" Janice said. "I mean, you're homosexual…I mean, um."

"It's okay." Martin laughed. "Yes, I'm gay."

"Sorry. Sometimes I just don't know what to say. I never want to offend anyone." Janice apologized. "You know it's funny. Mr. Timberpin was gay, too. He had a few issues with some of the teachers here, so maybe you shouldn't, you know, broadcast? I'm sorry, I'm doing it again."

"It's alright, really." Martin tried to console her. "Do you know who I should be avoiding by any chance?"

"Well, you didn't hear it from me, but Tom Black is a second grade teacher down the hall and he really had a problem with Mark. He thought that having a gay teacher would turn all of the kids gay." Janice told Martin. "He tried to get Mark fired a couple of times and called the student's parents. Thank goodness, the school board and the parents didn't seem to mind. Than Tom got Mike Williams who is also a second grade teacher and John Woods who is a P.E. coach into the act. All three of them harassed Mark to no end."

"How do they feel now that he's gone missing? Do you think they had anything to do with his disappearance?" Martin asked.

"If I had to bet money on it, I would say Tom defiantly has something to do with Mark's disappearance. I mean, I don't think he would hurt him; he's all talk you know. But, since Mark went missing, Tom won't shut up about how he scared the faggot off."

Just then the bell rang signaling the end of lunch. The kids would be guided back to their classrooms soon. Martin thanked Janice for all the information she gave him.

When the kids came back to the classroom they all started making 'mooing' sounds, everyone except for Daniel who sat in his seat staring blankly at the paper in front of him. Martin made a quick call to Vivian in the front office to get everything she could on Tom Black, Mike Williams and John Woods, before he started teaching his temporary class barn yard animal sounds.

Later at recess, Martin found Daniel sitting on the bench by himself again. Martin knew he had to talk to Daniel today or he would regret passing up the opportunity later on.

"Hey, Daniel!" Martin said, sitting down next to the small boy. "How are you doing?"

When Martin received no answer, he figured he had to just come right out with it.

"Daniel? Why are you so sad?"

"Because you forgot who I was. You said you would think of me." Daniel said in a small voice.

Martin was a little nervous about the fact that Daniel knew who was. Of course he did, the kid wasn't stupid. They had met twice just two weeks ago. Martin decided that in order for his cover to stay safe he would have to lie to Daniel.

"You must be that Daniel." Martin said. "My twin brother Martin told me about you. Said you gave him a G.I. Joe?"

When Daniel nodded his head quickly, Martin had no doubt that the kid bought his bluff.

"Martin and I look a lot alike, don't we?" Martin asked, receiving another nod. "He remembers you Daniel. He thinks about you every day. I've seen that G.I. Joe, right where he can see it every time he sits at his desk."

"I miss him." Daniel said. "He was nice and he's good at games. I wish I could stay with him, I don't like where I have to stay."

"What do you mean? You don't like your foster home?"

"I have to share a room with a lot of other boys and sometimes I don't get to eat because I'm too little to get what's on the table. Edward lets me eat his food sometimes when he gets some." Daniel said.

"How many other boys live with you?" Martin asked.

"I don't know, a lot. Edward says it's better than where we were, but I don't like it there."

Martin's heart was breaking. How could social services place so many children in one place and not even realize that many of them were missing meals. Martin knew now that he was going to do something. He had to.

When Martin returned to the office the review had already started. Vivian placed three photos on the white board, the three men that harassed Mark Timberpin. Danny recognized them immediately as the three teachers that ridiculed the janitorial staff on a daily basis.

"Tom Black has had quite a few run in's with the law." Vivian said. "All of these accounts involved homosexual hate crimes from destruction of private property to assault. Somehow, he managed to get every one of these accounts expunged from his record."

"What Judge in their right mind would expunge a hate crime record?" Danny asked.

"Sam, get on that. We have to figure this out quick. If Black is involved, which I'm positive he is, Mark could be dead or dying. We need to find addresses and inherited properties. We're looking at an all-nighter here guys." Jack ordered.

Martin turned to his computer and brought up the FBI directory for New York City. He found the address for abused and abandoned children, and was glad it was in the same building. He quickly put in a report on the conditions of a foster house that the Elmhurst children were currently placed and signed it anonymous, before pulling up anything he could find on properties owned or left to Tom Black.


End file.
